Now and Forever
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Il existe un moyen de sceller Gaito à jamais, ne lui laissant plus aucun espoir de revoir la lumière. Mais ce moyen en vaut-il vraiment la peine ? Se révélerait-il réellement bénéfique pour chacun ? OS


**Titre: **Now and forever  
**Rating: **K+, bande de petits douillets %)  
**Disclaimer: **Rien à moi, sauf le contexte %)  
**Pairings: **Hum...Hippo X Yuuri ^o^

* * *

Hippo attendait . Le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés, il était allongé sur son matelas.  
Le petit blondinet ne dormait même plus dans sa chambre, mais dans un coin de la chambre de Nikora. C'était temporaire, mais Hippo trouvait ça insoutenable.

Quelques heures auparavant, en fin d'après-midi, Noëlle, Karen, Coco et Seira étaient arrivées à l'hôtel. En effet, Taki-san avait exigé une réunion entre toutes les Princesses Sirène, Nikora et elle.

Et pourtant…

Elle avait également demandé à ce qu'Hippo soit mit à l'écart. Elle voulait qu'il reste dans le secret.  
Mais Hippo savait. Il avait déjà une idée du sujet de la conversation, et il craignait que ses soupçons se révèlent véridiques.

Bref.

C'est ainsi que Noëlle et Coco « empruntèrent » la chambre d'Hippo, et que Luchia et Hanon partagèrent la leur avec Seira et Coco.  
Depuis plusieurs dizaines de minute, elles s'étaient toutes réunies dans la cuisine dont elles avaient bouclé la porte. Hippo pouvait entendre les cris de protestation, le bruit de chaise tombant à terre, et la voix enfantine de Seira qui pleurnichait que c'était pas juste.

- Hippo ?  
-…Oui… ?

C'était la voix de Nikora. A tous les coups, elle allait lui demander de venir, lui exposer la situation, et le considérer comme le pauvre type trop stupide pour comprendre par lui-même.

-Tu peux venir ? On a quelque chose à te dire !  
-…Oui, j'arrive.

Et voilà.

A présent, il fallait s'attendre au pire. Hippo était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec Gaito. C'était FORCEMENT le cas. Et si c'était lié à Gaito, c'était également lié aux Scellés. Et donc à lui.  
Non…Il ne devait pas se dire ça…C'était peut-être autre chose, après tout…  
Il descendit les escaliers, et poussa la porte de la cuisine. Son regard se posa sur les Princesses, qui semblaient emplies de pitié et de compassion, puis sur celui de Taki-san, impassible. Il tenta un sourire que personne ne lui rendit.

-Assieds-toi. demanda la vieille voyante en le fixant intensément.

Le Gardien des Scellés obéit. Nikora le rejoint, et s'assit à côté de lui. Taki prit une grande inspiration, et commença.

-Hippo. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où Gaito a été vaincu ?  
-…Sa…Sara-sama…A apposé des Scellés avec ma clef… ?  
-Oui. Malheureusement, ils ne seront jamais aussi puissants que ceux qui ont jadis été posés par Aqua Regina-sama. Et d'après mes informations, ils auront lâchés d'ici une semaine au plus tard…  
-…Et…Et Gaito… ?  
-…Il s'en est probablement rendu compte depuis longtemps. Et vu que –même s'il était enfermé- ses pouvoirs ont continué de s'accroître, il a dû redonner forme humaine au Dark Lovers.  
-…Je vois…C'est donc à cause de Y…  
-…Non.

Pendant un instant, il y avait cru. Il avait cru que toute cette mascarade, c'était uniquement pour lui faire la morale pour lui et Yuuri. Il essaya de soutenir le regard de Taki-san pendant quelques instants, mais finit par baisser la tête.

- Non, Hippo. Ce n'est pas au sujet de la petite démone.  
- Yuuri-san n'est pas…  
- Laisse moi continuer. Si les Scellés lâchent, on ne peut pas exclure la possibilité que Gaito ne veuille de nouveau capturer les Princesses…

Le blond se retint de répondre.  
Pourquoi ?  
Peut-être que Gaito avait envie de revenir sur terre. Peut-être voulait-il connaître la vie d'humain que Kaito avait vécue, mais pas lui.  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas leur laisser une seconde chance ?  
A lui et à Sara  
Aux Dark Lovers.  
A Hippo et à Yuuri.  
Pourquoi…

- Nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque de perdre une des Princesses Sirènes, Hippo.  
- Mais…  
- Alors, je pense que la meilleure chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est de faire en sorte de maintenir des Scellés définitifs. Des Scellés éternels qui ne dépendraient pas d'une clef par exemple.

Pourquoi disait-elle ça… ?  
Cette histoire l'avait suffisamment fait souffrir pour qu'on en rajoute encore.  
C'était injuste…

-…De…De tels Scellés sont impossibles à obtenir…A…Aqua Regina-sama ne peut pas intervenir, et encore moins pour faire apparaître une chose demandant autant de pouvoirs…répondit Hippo à voix basse.  
-…Tu te trompes, Hippo-san.

Il se retourna. C'était la petite Seira qui venait de parler. Instantanément, elle devint rouge pivoine, comme regrettant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Luchia continua à sa place.

…Taki-san a trouvé un bouquin dans lequel il est donné un moyen de faire ça. Mais…C'est trop…Cruel !  
-…Cruel…Comment ça, Luchia-san ?! s'écria t-il en se redressant.  
-Rassieds-toi ! fit calmement Taki-san.  
-…Je…  
-On ne t'expliquera que si tu te calme.

A contrecœur, le Gardien se rassit.  
Cruel…  
Pourquoi Luchia disait-elle ça… ?

Taki-san sortit un livre, s'éclaircit la gorge, et reprit :

-Dans cet ouvrage, il est clairement expliqué que les Scellés peuvent devenir éternels si…Si le Gardien des Scellés y perd la vie. En gros, il faudrait te conduire là-bas, et t'y tuer.  
-…H…Hein… ?

La doyenne du Pearl Piari semblait sérieuse. Elle comptait réellement le sacrifier ainsi afin d'éviter de nouveaux combats. Hippo regarda tour à tour les autres sirènes, comme pour demander si c'était une plaisanterie. Noëlle se leva brusquement, et tapa du poing sur la table.

- On ne PEUT pas faire ça ! On ne peut pas tuer Hippo pour notre bonheur égoïste ! Je préfère encore me faire capturer de nouveau par Gaito !  
- Noëlle…murmura Lina. Tu veux absolument que les combats recommencent comme il y a deux ans ?  
- Non, mais doit-on le tuer pour éviter ça ?!  
- Noëlle, Lina. Coupa Taki-san. Moi je pense…Que c'est à Hippo de décider ce qu'il va faire…

Hippo gardait la tête baissée. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler tout ça. Tout était allé si vite. De plus, le ton de Taki-san insinuait très bien : « Même si tu n'es pas d'accord, on a pas le choix. ». Il se redressa lentement, et sourit gentiment à Nikora et aux autres.

-…Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, ne vous inquiétez pas…Je vous donne ma réponse demain, d'accord… ?

Et sans attendre de réelle réponse, il sortit de l'hôtel.

* * *

Hippo passa sa main sur le champ de force qui maintenait encore Gaito prisonnier. Taki-san avait raison : La paroi était à présent si mince qu'on pouvait presque passer ses doigts au travers. Le blondinet tritura nerveusement le tissu de sa vareuse. Il n'aurait jamais cru le penser un jour, mais aujourd'hui, tout dépendait de lui.

Pourtant…

Pourquoi les Princesses ne voulaient-elles pas réaliser que , même s'il devait être mis dans une classe un peu spéciale, même s'il était ce qu'il était, Gaito était un être vivant. Un être méritant la liberté comme n'importe qui…Capturer les Sirènes n'était peut-être pas la seule ambition de sa vie…  
Le Gardien secoua la tête : Gaito était son ennemi. Hippo no teki, teki, TEKI ! Et rien d'autre.

- Alors larbin, on est de sortie ?

Il cligna des yeux, et se rendit compte que Gaito l'observait depuis son arrivée. Il recula de quelques pas.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur…Tu peux le voir par toi-même, je ne suis pas _encore _libre.  
- …Je…  
- Je présume que le vieux fossile t'en a déjà parlé ?  
-…

Hippo ne répondit pas . Comme toujours, le Roi des Panthalassiens affichait un sourire ironique. Mais le blondinet n'avait pas peur : Gaito l'avait bien dit , il n'était pas encore libre…  
Mais si la situation ne changeait pas, bientôt, il le serait.

-…Si tu es venu pleurnicher jusqu'ici, ça veut dire qu'elle t'en a parlé…Elles sont donc prêtes à sacrifier leur cher larbin pour vivre sans problème…ça montre bien à quel point elles tiennent à toi.  
-…Je ne pleurniche…Pas…Et…Et les Princesses…Je suis sûr qu'au fond…murmura t-il.  
- Tss…Toi, le larbin qui ne vit que par et pour les Princesses Sirènes, tu vas certainement accepter de mourir pour elles.

Gaito, accoudé contre le mur invisible, détourna son regard, tout en continuant de sourire. Hippo se mordit les lèvres. Il voulait lui demander quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas. S'il demandait ça, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, il en avait le sentiment.

-…Ga…I…To… ?  
-…Oui, larbin ?  
- Si…Si je meurs…Je compte sur vous…Pour…Pour ne rien dire à Yuuri-san.

Voilà. C'était dit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés leva un sourcil.

-…Ah oui, vraiment ? demanda t-il d'un air désinvolte.  
- Oui. Vraiment.  
- Et pourquoi devrai-je t'obéir ?

Gaito le regarda de nouveau, et sourit un peu plus, d'un air sadique. En effet, il n'avait aucune raison d'écouter Hippo. Le blondinet réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pouvait dire pour le convaincre.

- S'il vous plaît…Je veux qu'elle puisse continuer à sourire.  
- Pff…Pitoyable…Après tout, ça ne fera qu'une cachotterie de plus à ton actif. Mais après tout, tu es comme les Sirènes, tu caches ta véritable nature.  
- Mais…  
- Je suis prêt à parier que tu hésites au sujet de ce qu'elles t'ont dit ? ça m'étonne pas de toi, larbin.

Le Panthalassien avait légèrement haussé le ton. Après tout, c'était normal que cette histoire le mette en colère : A peine quelques avant qu'il ne puisse retrouver sa liberté, ses ennemies trouvent le moyen de le contrer, de l'empêcher de revenir, de l'empêcher de vivre. Et pour Hippo non plus, ça ne serait pas bon : Il allait mourir, laissant Yuuri seule…Seule…

C'était pour ça qu'Hippo ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait conscience du fait qu'elle était seule, et que lui –Hippo- ne serait plus là. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre ainsi.

Mais d'un autre côté, Gaito avait raison, il avait toujours caché beaucoup trop de choses à celle qu'il aimait : Son rôle de Gardien, ses transformations…A présent, il voulait lui cacher quelque chose de bien pire…

Et pour finir, Gaito avait touché un sujet sensible : Tout cela plongeait le petit blondinet dans une profonde hésitation.

- N'importe qui hésiterait, à ma place…murmura t-il en fuyant le regard perçant de Gaito.  
-…Les autres, peut-être . Mais alors, dis moi : Qui es-tu, _toi _? Je pense que tu sauras prendre ta décision en y réfléchissant un peu.

Hippo regarda Gaito. Ses yeux vert rencontrèrent les yeux mauves du Panthalassien.  
Qui il était ?  
Un lâche qui ne trouvait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il entreprenait.  
Un faible qui, ne sachant pas prendre d'initiatives personnelles, se contentait de suivre les autres.  
Un pingouin.  
Un humain.  
Une créature mythique.  
Mais avant tout cela, il était…

-…Le…Gardien des Scellés…Je dois veiller sur les Scellés…Je suis celui qui doit protèger les Princesses…Et…Je dois également faire en sorte que…Le monde marin soit en paix…Quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

-…Hi…Hippo ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux… ? demanda Hanon d'une voix tremblante.  
-Sûr et certain. Répondit l'intéressé sans regarder la Princesse.

Le jeune garçon marchait sur le sable marin. Toutes les Princesses, Taki-san et Nikora lui suivait, l'air sombre.

- Hippo…On aura peut-être besoin de toi, si un nouvel ennemi apparaît…dit doucement Karen.  
- Ah bon ? s'exclama Seira. Mais la seule utilité de Hippo-san, c'est quand il utilise sa clef, ou qu'il se change en pégase…C'est surtout contre Gaito qu'il peut être utile, donc, si Gaito est bloqué éternellement, on pourra se passer d'Hippo-san, j'ai bon ?  
- Seira ! s'emporta Luchia. Avant d'être une aide pour les combats, Hippo est notre ami ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Seira…

La princesse Rose essuya les larmes naissantes aux coins de ses yeux avec son poignet. D'une voix tremblante, elle murmura :

- Tu ne peux…Pas comprendre autant d'années d'amitié avec Hippo…  
-…Luchia-san.

Hippo se retourna, et tenta de prendre un air impassible et sévère.

- Luchia-san…Seira-san a raison. Si je suis resté sur la terre avec vous, c'est parce que c'était ma mission. Même si nous n'avions pas été amis, je serais resté ici. Ma mission est de vous protéger, et je pense que tout cela en fait partie.  
-…Hippo…

Il continua sa marche.  
Il se sentait partagé en deux.  
Le désir d'accomplir son devoir et le désir de vivre.  
Pitoyable…  
Il se sentait tellement pitoyable…  
En plus, il n'y avait même pas besoin de se poser la question, Gaito était du même avis.

-…Nous y sommes.

Hippo regarda les Scellés se profiler devant eux, puis le château de Gaito. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Taki-san posa sa main sur l'épaule du blondinet, et dit d'une voix à peine audible :

- Excuse moi pour hier. Je suis désolée de te faire subir ça, mais je sais que tu tiens au monde marin autant que moi. Tu es courageux Hippo, tu as pris la bonne décision…  
-…Ce…Ce n'est rien Taki-san…Je…Je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire, c'est tout.

La voyante pouvait malgré tout déceler une once de peur et de tristesse dans sa voix. Hippo s'écarta et désigna une pente qui descendait jusqu'à la paroi invisible. Il montra ensuite du doigt un rocher d'environ un mètre de diamètre, calé un peu plus loin. Les sirènes affichèrent un air interrogatif, alors il tenta de leur expliquer.

- C'est simple. Je vais me poster contre les Scellés, en bas de cette pente. De votre côté, vous débloquerez le rocher, qui me tombera dessus…C'est…Compris… ?  
- HIPPO !! hurla Luchia refoulant ses larmes. COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA AVEC AUTANT DE DESINVOLTURE ?! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE…  
- Luchia-san. Coupa t-il. Si notre « amitié » est si puissante, je suis sûr que vous me laisseriez faire comme je l'entend, n'est ce pas… ?  
- Mais…  
-…Pff. Luchia-san no baka. Je dois le faire. Pour votre bien et pour celui du monde marin. Je ne prendrai jamais ce genre de décision sans raison, et vous le savez bien…

Il descendit tranquillement jusqu'au bas de la pente, et se recroquevilla. Luchia ne voulait pas comprendre. Tant pis. S'il l'avait laissée continuer, elle aurait sûrement mis Yuuri sur le tapis. Et ça, Hippo ne le voulait pas.  
Il avait déjà eu suffisamment de mal à fuir cette idée.

-…Hé bien…fit Nikora, pour rompre le silence.  
- Allez-y.  
- Déjà… ?  
- Allez-y !  
-…Abayo…Hippo…Demo…Arigato gozaimasu…  
- Oui, oui, OUI ! Abayo vous aussi, mais allez-y, MAINTENANT !!

Il avait du mal à leur dire adieu, comme ça…D'un jour à l'autre. Alors, il préféra presser la chose, pour en finir plus vite.  
Les sirènes lâchèrent la pierre.  
Celle-ci roula jusqu'au garçon.  
Qui ferma les yeux.  
Choc.  
Goût de sang.  
...

- HIPPO !  
- …

Comme prévu, il s'était pris le rocher, manquant de traverser la fine paroi.  
Comme il s'y était attendu, il était déjà couvert de sang.  
Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de posséder encore un poil de vie avec ça.  
Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge était remplie de sang qu'il cracha.  
Il voyait encore. Certes un peu flou, mais il pouvait encore voir certaines choses.  
Les sirènes qui criaient. Ses mèches blondes tachetées de sang tombant devant ses yeux.

Hippo sentait des vibrations derrière entendait une voix lointaine.  
Le petit blondinet rassembla ses dernières forces, et se retourna autant que la pierre bloquée sur son ventre le lui permettait.

-…Na…Ni… ?

Les Scellés s'épaississaient de seconde en seconde, mais Hippo arrivait encore à la voir.  
Cette petite fille aux cheveux verts, en larme, qui frappait des poings désespérément sur la paroi, désormais infranchissable.  
Yuuri criait son nom d'une voix suraïgue.  
Plus loin, une jeune femme aux cheveux oranges le regardait d'un air mi-surprise, mi-dégoûtée.  
A côté d'elle se tenait un garçon aux cheveux argentés. Lui, souriait. D'un air profondément sadique peut-être, mais il souriait.  
Seul sourire au milieu de la tristesse.

Le blondinet sentait cette humidité se répandre autour de lui. Il avait déjà plus de mal à distinguer le décor. Il entendait de plus en plus faiblement les voix qui hurlaient son nom. Il ne sentait plus la présence des sirènes qui essayaient de le dégager .

Il passa simplement sa main sur la surface invisible, pour attirer l'attention de la petite fille.  
Cette dernière leva ses yeux verts lui, sans s'arrêter pour autant de pleurer.  
Alors Hippo sourit.  
Simplement pour l'inciter à en faire autant.  
Yuuri avait vu ce moment, Gaito n'avait pas voulu lui cacher.  
Mais Hippo voulait au moins qu'elle puisse sourire.  
Au moins une fois…

* * *

On peut dire qu'il m'a trotté dans la tête longtemps celui-là...Tout ça pour qu'on me dise qu'on me déteste, ah, je suis une pauvre petite fille mal-aimée... ;-(  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si vous aimez pas, ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même, et dirigez votre souris sur la petite flèche croix blanche dans un carré rouge, là, juste au coin de la page ;) .

Bye bye %)


End file.
